unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Gauntlet
__TOC__ Map description A map taking place in an ancient facility. Although both flag bases are symmetrical, the way to reach them is not. There are six key areas in the map: * Blue/Red Base: A room with two big columns, and the flag stationed in them. It also contains a nearby spawn chamber, and an escape route with a teleporter behind them. * Red Foyer: A big area that comprises the nearby area to the Red Base, contains spawn rooms for both the Blue and Red team. Separated from its Blue counterpart by way of a big wall which contains a Redeemer inside of it. * Lava Room: A lower level chamber holding the Shield Belt over a thin ledge. Like its name implies, the whole area is a set of bridges going around and above a lava pit. * Blue Foyer: The area nearby the Blue Base, spans a large bridge (the origin of which is located at the Red Foyer) and contains also an elevator from the lower level. * Blue Armory: Although there's an error regarding it (see Trivia), we'll name it for description purposes: it's a nearby area from the Blue Foyer that houses a spawn point for the Blue team. Only the Blue team has an Armory. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|DC= Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks In general * This seemingly ancient arena is suited for defensive teamplay. The architecture is somewhat favorable to the red team, which makes winning this map somewhat easy. The structures come in a way which makes it difficult to deliver effective splash damage. The Ripper can come quite handy here. * After grabbing either flag, escape through the teleporter positioned behind the base. If you're escaping from the blue flag, head through the teleporter and turn right into the underground room. If you're escaping from the red flag, head through the teleporter and either go up the ramp or through the underground room ahead."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-Gauntlet" @ PlanetUnreal * Hide your numbers when inside either base's flag room. Don't have all players looking out the entrance. Keep some on the sides out of view. When an enemy player enters, fire in a crossfire fashion at the ground before the player can escape. * Drop down the translocator inside the tube leading to the teleporter. If the enemy player gets the flag, transport inside the tube and block the player's exit. Have a powerful weapon handy for optimum results. Red team * Locate the secret redeemer to help clear out the defenders. Have several assaulting players run ahead while the redeemer player shoots the missile into the room. Stay out of the blast radius, but follow as closely as possible. When the enemy players explode, you're free to grab the flag and run through the escape teleporter. * Though the red base only includes one way to get to its sole entrance, the blue base includes two: you must either go up the ramp in the middle room or wait until you reach the lift on the left just before the flag room. Take the ramp unless blue players guard it directly. Attempting to ascend the lift with blue defenders firing from above is next to impossible. You'll have better luck going toe to toe with defenders if you're positioned on the same level. Blue team * If you're guarding blue base, positioned one defender at the lift and another near the ramp in the middle of the map. If an enemy player gets past the defense at the ramp, you'll still have players waiting inside the base to prepare for enemy entry. Trivia * The beta versions of the map lacked the lateral connections between bases (starting from the Redeemer secret room) and the backwards escape route. * The beta version has a playercount of 4-6. Gallery !UT99-PS2-CTF-Gauntlet.jpg External links and references See also